Je ne veux pas oublier
by La Plume s'envole
Summary: Fred est mort. C'est là, irréversible. Et George meurt lui aussi, à petit feu. Parce que Fred était tout et que, maintenant, il n'est plus. Parce que George ne veut plus vivre car vivre signifie peut-être oublier. Et parce que George ne veut pas oublier. OS.


Hey !

Me revoilà ! J'vous ai manqué ? Allez, j'vous ai manqué, non ? Non ? Bon d'accord... *auteuze super déçue* XD

Plus sérieusement, je reviens avec un petit texte sur Gred et Forge ! Il trainait depuis un temps certain sur mon PC et, prise d'un élan de publication, je le poste !

Bonne lecture et à plus bas !

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JKR !

* * *

Je ne veux pas oublier

Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement que j'en crève. C'est trop stupide mais c'est là, omniprésent. Je te vois partout, tu me hantes. Chaque gorgée d'air me brûle, il y a trop d'oxygène pour une seule personne. Avant on se partageait tout, maintenant j'ai trop de ce même tout qui n'appartient plus qu'à moi. C'est trop triste, trop injuste, trop réel…

Je n'arrive plus à vivre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été désartibulé mon cœur n'a pas résisté au gouffre qui m'a aspiré et maintenant il saigne. J'ai l'impression d'être sans cesse en train de transplaner, je n'ai plus aucune attache, je suis dans une interminable chute, je ne me concentre plus que sur une unique chose : toi.

Ça a été trop brutal, trop violent, trop inattendu. Pourtant ça nous narguait.

A chaque repas, la chaise vide me rappelle ton souvenir, ta révolue présence. A côté de ma chambre, au lieu de ton ancienne pièce identique en tous points à la mienne se trouve aujourd'hui une chambre d'ami identique en tous points à la mienne ; une chambre d'ami dans laquelle les armoires sont encore pleines et le bureau encombré, seule une fine couche de poussière recouvre l'ensemble figé. Au laboratoire, où je ne me rends plus, j'ai peur d'entendre ton rire à chaque petite explosion ou sort raté, comme avant. Dans la cuisine trône encore le micro-onde que nous avions aperçu ensemble dans la vitrine d'un magasin moldu ; nous lui avions promis que nous l'essayerons avec Hermione dès la Grande Bataille passée : il est encore recouvert d'un film plastique.

Ma vie est en pause, en arrêt sur image : plus rien n'a changé depuis ton départ.

On y a vraiment cru quand Maman a dit qu'on se retrouverait tous au Terrier dès que Voldemort serait mort. On a vraiment voulu y croire. On était tous jeune et nous avions pleins de perspectives face à nous. Percy venait de nous rejoindre et on était tous serré les uns aux autres en attendant le départ. Une douce allégresse nous enveloppait, sûrement celle qui précède la bataille dans laquelle nous avons toutes nos chances. Mais au fond de nous, je crois qu'on savait tous qu'à la fin il en manquerait un. Parce que nous étions sept et que nous deux, nous étions deux répliques alors, forcément, le destin s'est dit qu'il y en avait un en trop. Salopard. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir encore y croire…

Il n'avait pas le droit nous séparer, ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous séparer, de me séparer. Le destin comme les Mangemorts ne devraient avoir aucun droit, ils font beaucoup trop de dégâts. J'en veux un peu à Maman et Papa, tu sais. Ils nous ont mentis, ils ont dit qu'il fallait avoir confiance, que Harry battrait le Mage Noir et que nous serions tous réunis et heureux, comme avant. Harry a bien battu Voldemort mais on n'est pas tous réunis et heureux. Tu manques à l'appel et personne n'est heureux parce que sans toi, ça ne vaut pas le coup. Aujourd'hui, je regretterais presque la guerre : même si nous souffrions et vivions dans la peur constante, nous étions encore ensemble, unis. Maintenant je suis seul, seul et désemparé.

Dans la rue, là où avant on nous montrait du doigt en riant alors que nous faisions quelques courbettes, on baisse la tête sur mon passage et parfois, quand pour certains je suis vraiment trop misérable, j'ai le droit à un pauvre sourire contrit sans aucun intérêt si ce n'est me rappeler que je suis seul et qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Mais ils ne comprennent pas, ils croient leurs petits gestes pourvus d'un quelconque intérêt. Alors que non, ils ne servent à rien et il leur est inutile d'essayer de comprendre, ils n'y arriveront jamais. Parfois j'ai envie de leur faire ravaler leurs doucereuses paroles ô combien meurtrière, de leurs crier qu'ils sont stupides et sans-cœur et qu'ils devraient d'ailleurs laisser le mien, amputé, en paix.

Je me demande quelle est la dernière chose que tu as vu : un éclair vert ou Percy hurlant tout en courant vers toi ? Non vraiment, je me le demande. A moins que tu ais fermé les yeux en voyant le Mangemort et que tu ais juste eu le temps de revoir notre famille une dernière fois. Moi, quand ma vie s'est arrêtée, la dernière chose que j'ai vu c'est toi, toi au teint blafard et au corps froid.

Tu te rappelles de ton enterrement ? Tu devais nous surveiller, commère comme je te connais. C'est moi qui aie choisis ton cercueil, jaune. Parce que le jaune c'est joyeux et que ça donne envie de rire et de faire des farces ; un peu comme toi. Quand mon choix s'est arrêté sur cette boîte colorée, Maman a fait de grands yeux avant de les remplir de ses larmes, elle a dû penser que j'étais devenu fou. Papa s'est contenté d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, je crois qu'il a en quelque sorte compris. Loufoca était très contente et elle avait remis la même robe qu'au mariage de Bill et Fleurk, celle d'un jaune criard. Pour une fois elle était parfaitement dans le thème de la cérémonie, ça a dû lui faire bizarre d'être normale.

Ginny a beaucoup pleuré, c'est d'elle dont on était la plus proche. Tu sais, d'habitude elle ne verse jamais une larme alors ça nous a fait mal à tous et Ron a enfin pris ses responsabilités de grand frère : il l'a prise dans ses bras en caressant ses longs cheveux. Il a arrêté de courir avec ses amis après un malade mégalomane pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur, et il aura fallu que tu meures pour que ça arrive. C'en était presque émouvant et Maman n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Je l'aurais bien fait si je n'étais pas resté paralysé durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Charlie me prenne par les épaules en me demandant si tout allait bien. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là j'ai vraiment eu envie de lui répondre que non, ça n'allait pas parce que je venais de perdre ma copie, ma contrefaçon un peu moins bien que moi. Le mec avec qui j'avais partagé 20 ans de souvenirs venait de mourir. Mais je n'ai rien dit et je suis resté droit comme un « i », les bras ballant.

On est né le 1 avril, ça a toujours été un signe. Forcément, avec une telle naissance on ne pouvait que prendre la vie du bon côté, vie qui n'a d'ailleurs été qu'une énorme farce. Nous l'avons passée à faire des mauvais coups, à rire et je crois qu'au milieu de tout ça, on s'est perdu. On l'a fuie en quelques sortes. Alors tu sais, quand la nouvelle est tombée, je me suis dit que c'était une énième blague de ta part, que tu allais arriver avec un grand sourire en me faisant de grands gestes mais tu n'es pas venu démentir. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte qu'on n'a pas assez profité, qu'on s'est trop caché. C'est toujours lorsque l'on perd ce qui nous était chère que l'on se rend compte que sa l'était ; entre autres toi et notre vie disparue.

Tu sais, quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle et que je t'ai vu étendu, le teint blême et les yeux clos, mon monde s'est arrêter. D'un coup tout s'est brisé, mon cœur s'est fissuré, mon univers a coulé, mes rêves ont explosé, ma joie s'est évaporée et toi, tu restais là, le corps inanimé. Je suis tombé à genou dans le sombre craquement de l'os sur la pierre, mes mains ont encadrées ton visage figé et de claires larmes ont coulées de mes yeux. C'est la seule fois où je les ai laissées passer le barrage de mes paupières et, paradoxalement, même Maman n'a pas pleuré à cet instant, trop choqués qu'ils étaient. Je t'ai appelé, longtemps. Puis, quand j'ai réalisé que tout ceci était vain, je me suis juste contenté de te serrer dans mes bras, trempant tes habits pleins de poussière.

La boutique reste désespérément vide, les gens n'osent plus entrer. Le vert et l'orange colorés qui la caractérisait si bien autrefois sont devenus fade et terne, je n'ai pas fait l'inventaire depuis trois mois, deux semaines et 5 jours, depuis la bataille de Poudlard en fait. Parce que le faire ça voudrait dire recommencer à vivre, à avancer, évoluer et peut-être t'oublier… Et je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Parce que tu étais mon frère Fred.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, c'est pas très joyeux mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu !

Un commentaire ? Un avis ? Une review ! :D


End file.
